Freedom
by Serenity Castlecloud
Summary: A sequel to Gundam Seed Destiny. What happened in the lives of the last battle's heroes? Freedom-the story revolves in that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**FREEDOM**

**Chapter 1**

They are teenagers to begin with: Athrun, Lacus, Kira, Cagalli. Now it was revealed that Kira and Cagalli were siblings. After they ended the war with a win, if they did not choose to continue being part of the military and of high ranks and even if they did and they also chose to have another chance to experience being ordinary, could things be different?

If Lacus enrolled for a school and be three personalities at once, she'll still be Lacus Clyne: singer and model, officer, student.

If Kira returned to his studies and so did Athrun, then they might turn out to be really cool pair of best friends.

If Cagalli learned of Athrun having a younger sister without his knowledge, then maybe she could surprise him with good news.

* * *

"Kira Yamato, that's his name." Lacus Clyne went to Kira's academy to search for him. He was supposed to call to inform her if their meeting with Officer Neo Roanoke will still be pursued but he didn't call. So she thought something was wrong and decided to go see the problem for herself.

The so called ordinary but elite student in the school with the name of Gray happened to be the guy she asked. Also, he happens to be a classmate of Kira.

"You're Lacus Clyne. Why would you be looking for someone like Kira?" He intruded as if making a point that a super model and songstress of peace like Lacus Clyne herself shouldn't be asking for anyone not in her level. He thought of himself in the same level as her which in reality would be to difficult to describe – the impossibility.

"Please tell me where he is. I appreciate your concern. Now if you'll excuse me." Lacus smiled calmly and appreciatively. She walked passing by him. She knew what the guy aimed for. It's never like her to deal with him in a not appropriate way no matter how it sounds when someone was of no good intentions (someone like Gray) in the terms of war. She has met individuals worse than him and she knew she really shouldn't give him so much attention. She needs to look for Kira. She promised not to be late and it'll be a problem because right after the meeting, she still needs to attend a pictorial.

"He-yyy!" Gray was about to grab her in the shoulder and let her see him one more time. Sorry for him his greatest rival in the campus, Athrun Zala, bothered to stop his hand and make sure he won't do anything that won't cause him any good. That was of course-messing up with his best friend's girlfriend.

"It seems like this guy's bothering you. Kira's on his way so don't worry." Athrun's voice was calm and like usual. It was just last week when he had his last conversation with Lacus. They already talked about the situation. Their engagement was held because of responsibilities and now that they were already free from them, their decisions were theirs to make.

Athrun understood Lacus. When she decided to give Kira the mobile suit, they had the confrontation that settled it. Ever since, Athrun knew Lacus won't do something stupid. Lacus on the other hand knew how Athrun thinks of Kira. He still considers him his friend even after he once thought of killing him with his own hands which he believed happened before. Despite that, they all learned the importance of trusting each other. Trust itself has done them great change.

The not so pleasant scene was interrupted when Kira yelled and called to Lacus.

He was as charming as ever. His relationship with her was always stable though the public was not yet informed.

They were never seen in public together. A big reason which can explain why it was so was their very busy schedule. Kira was always receiving letters and e-mails telling him who and from where important people of the society wanted him to work for them.

The innocent young man that saved the world, after a lot of sacrifices he made, for both people he knew and he didn't knew. Either of the two, when he decided he has to do something, it didn't matter whether it's logical since they might be strangers for him. The fact that they needed help … was heroically enough for a guy like him. Kira Yamato – Freedom's one and only acceptable pilot in his own credit.

"Lacus!" He shouted and everyone's eyes turned to see the doll-like princess who was then trying her best to live normal.

Her dress, as simple as she chose it to be, still appreciatively stood out in the crowd.

Kira tried to act cool and stopped after he was only a few steps away from them. He was even making a gesture of scratching his head as if he had no idea why the girl was there. Lacus smiled and he smiled back to her. She went beside him and gave him a greeting hug. He sure looked dazzled, but not as dazzled as the ignorant highly respected Gray Voeluine who was just able to breathe after Athrun chuckled with his expression.

"Too bad the girl you're interested with already have a boyfriend." said Athrun with a mocking smile.

Life was good to him. Girl from other academies did their best to get the chance of studying in the academy only to meet him. But after Athrun Zala laid his foot in the campus, Gray's world changed and the attention of the students transferred to his discovered rival. Athrun's fashion style versus Gray's, Athrun's skills in sports versus Gray's … good thing Kira preferred his ordinary life back or else the world will be even smaller for three prominent bachelors of nobility.

"Chemistry just ended, sorry about that. I promise I'll make it up for you after the meeting-" Kira's words were interrupted by Lacus' finger on his lip.

"I can't. I still have to attend a pictorial. But if you want, I would appreciate you be part of my audience later. What do you say?"

How in the world can he refuse to those sparkling eyes of her?

He nodded at once. Gray did not dare to speak a word. Instead, he freed himself from humiliation and just left. Athrun followed after. He excused himself.

"I still have to fetch Cagalli. Guess we'll be seeing you soon." He remarked and began heading to his business.

In an instance, the strangers around them were delighted by what they witnessed.

Another classmate of Kira took the courage to approach and asked. "Hi. So Kira, mind if you introduce me to your …err….friend?" Even she was curious.

"Lacus is ..."

The songstress knew how innocent of things Kira was. She was not worried of him getting interested with other girls, neither of him getting jealous if she's seen with other guys.

"Hi." She smiled as she stretched her arm to handshake with the girl. "My name's Lacus Clyne. Pleased to meet you."

"Catserale Montgomery, Kira's classmate in Chemistry. My pleasure to meet you Lacus." She greeted back.

"Ahh…so I guess, we should be going now. Excuse us Catserale."

"Alright then."

Lacus was staring at Kira. They both left with their hands holding that of the other's. When they were in the car, Lacus began a conversation.

"What's on your mind?"

"Lacus I…" He sighed. "After your pictorial, I want you to go with me somewhere. Will you?"

She sure was surprised. Aside from wondering what Kira's response could have been, she didn't think there was something else.

"I like you to tell me honestly, what do you think about going out in public tonight?" He said out of the blue.

Her face was astounded.

For the first time, he really asked her to go out with him in public, like normal couples, something like a super shy innocent guy like Kira Yamato shouldn't be expected of.

But then as response, he's her boy friend. What could she possibly give him aside from a simple nod before he opened the limo for her? They sure have enough wealth to spend in whatever kind of vehicles they like to use for a day or more, but Lacus is a princess. She sure needs her own driver. And definitely, Kira isn't a proud guy unlike Gray who makes himself the model of different vehicles imported from different countries.

_This is something I should've done a long time ago. I feel very grateful she lasted with me this long already. Lacus, I want to let you know you can expect more from me as well. _

* * *

**Author's note:** I sure like to see reviews from you. This is the introduction. Tell me if you want to see updates already. But first, please submit reviews! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny

**FREEDOM**

Chapter 2

Aside from the fact that she kept on smiling for the past few hours, Lacus really can't show her all happy expression especially after hearing Kira himself asked her to go out in the public. After the meeting, it is already planned. Kira will be there, but what she doesn't know, at most Athrun taught some moves to him. No matter how dense a guy may seem, even in the hardest case since it's Kira Yamato we are talking about. In the most unexpected manner, Athrun is of good help.

Officer Neo Roanoke, a newly elected high officer of ZAFT under the command of the new president in charge, said that if there's one thing to obstruct them from their new lives now (the kind without war and all the fighting) is the threat caused by a new space craft only about 50 miles away from Earth that sent them a letter of a friendly request. They want ZAFT to provide them a communication way to Orb. Of all places, why Orb? This is an issue that concerns all of them.

"Then should we inform Orb already?" A member of the board began the questions. Their visitor won't send a letter for Orb to ZAFT just for nothing. Maybe they want something from both of them. Surely, there are some hidden motives to be uncovered.

"I suggest we get more information about them first before taking things on hand. We still don't have a single hint on what kind of people are aboard on that ship." Officer Neo commented.

"Does Cagalli already know this?" Athrun blurted out. He sure works as most effective messenger to Orb alright. Why else will that be? He and Cagalli, that gives a logical reason already.

"We can't cause trouble to Orb without analyzing whether it is an enemy or a friend. Regardless, this is how it looks."

With just one press in the green button, Lacus showed them the detailed view of the ship's outside.

"We can tell that this neither belongs to Plant nor ZAFT. The letter sent was signed by the owner himself. He's called Frenz Z. by his followers. Since we have no data about him, I tried to ask some allies for research. They found out that he's a former mobile suit pilot but then right after Julius Seven, he was believed to be dead."

"A dead man who comes back to life."

"Frenz Z. huh." Athrun is serious as always.

A few more comments and the meeting finally ended. The point of this meeting is to determine who should be best to be in charge in the negotiation with the ship. It resulted to Freedom to be set on launch again for this mission. Kira, for some unknown reason, recommended himself for the work. He is already known as the ultimate coordinator. His decisions are reliable to all of them.

"Lacus." He called as he followed her in the elevator.

"It appears like you really want to tell me something. You know you're not very good in hiding things Kira. Why don't you just tell me?" She asked, still with the innocent eyes.

Kira can't help but smile whenever he stares at her. She's beautiful (extremely), kind, generous, polite, honest, sincere, and all.

The real fact that's bothering him ever since is the memory from the past. Flay Allster, her memory serves as a shadow which he can never return anymore. Lacus … she still doesn't know about the relation he had with Flay and he feels like he has to say it all out to her before anything else or it won't be fair for the princess, in his case, his Princess Lacus Clyne.

"You always know I'll listen to whatever you have to say. So what is it?" She asked calmly as she touched his face. He's a little hot. Maybe it's because he never gets a rest.

Lacus's curious expression turned to worry. "Maybe you should just take some sleep. You really don't have to accompany me in the pictorial."

"Won't you be performing on stage tonight? I…I want to be there." Kira murmured. A little less shy but still, he told her what's on his mind.

"Then please do me a favor."

"What's that?" Kira asked as he held both her hands.

"Let me be the one to negotiate with our visitor."

"Huh? Lacus, this can't…I want to do this. I need to go to space…"

"Why?" She murmured, still worried of why he's acting a little strange.

"I need to think of something."

"Then think while resting!" She blurted as if commanding him.

"Is it an order?" He laughed at the tone of her voice. It must have felt nice, to have someone worry like that for you. But it must have felt even guiltier because he thinks that telling her about Flay might hurt her feelings.

Honesty matters. But how about when you might hurt someone because of it? Should you still say it all out?

"I'll say what I have to say. I'll also rest. But then I'll have to ask someone else to do the mission. Maybe Athrun will if I ask him. But as for you, don't go." He whispered with head down.

She smiled at his face.

"Please Kira? I believe that Frenz Z. is already someone I've met before, that's why. I won't be harmed. That I promise." She pleaded as she got her hands back.

"Someone like who?"

"Someone I met because of my dad…" With her dad being mentioned, Kira can't add anything to what he already said. Just like how he felt about the past, bringing up hers, might just hurt as well.

"Fine." He whispered again as he pulled her and gave her a hug.

"You sure act strange."

"Do I? It is your fault, for being beside me." He sighed as if he's trying to tease the girl.

_Lacus Clyne, tell me… what do I have to do…to not hurt you…because even in the very least…that's something I can't do to you._

**Author's note: **Thanks for the story alerts and the review. Thanks for reading. Please support me all the way. Please be so kind to give reviews. I'll really be happy if you will. Good or bad or ideas or constructive criticisms, I won't mind as long as you're honest. Advance thanks for your plans of pressing the review button already. Thanks and God bless!

Tell me if you like an update already. I'll do what I can to work quickly. Please do tell if you want in the reviews. And please include comments. Thank you again!

God bless!


End file.
